


Oh Boy, A Sacrifice

by Jjosiah98



Series: Sacrifice AU [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Human Sacrifice, sacrifice au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjosiah98/pseuds/Jjosiah98
Summary: To try and stop the dragon raids, the people of Berk decide to offer up a sacrifice in the form of one Hiccup Haddock.Based off of this picture: https://www.deviantart.com/monkeysinpants/art/Sacrificial-Hiccup-166029552
Relationships: Light Fury/Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)
Series: Sacrifice AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895260
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	Oh Boy, A Sacrifice

He isn't quite sure when the talk of offering up a sacrifice started. One day while in the Great Hall, he overheard some people saying that Gothi had found an old ritual that could be used to appease a dragon no one had ever seen before and stop the raids that were getting progressively worse as time went on. At first, it was the normal sacrificial process, talking about which sheep or yak would be best to use. Then people started talking about using a human sacrifice.

As expected, people instantly said it should be him that gets offered up. After all, he was 'Hiccup the Useless', the runt of an heir to Stoick the Vast and general nuisance in the village. He wouldn't be missed, and he wasn't of any real value to the village, so it wasn't like they would suffer any real losses.

When his father caught word that they wanted to use Hiccup, he tried to shut it down. But even their great Viking leader couldn't stop a mob, especially one made of his own people. While Hiccup appreciated the attempt, he knew it was a useless effort. Once these people set their mind to something, no matter how stupid, they wouldn't stop until it was done.

All of this lead to where he was currently. Out in the middle of the woods near one of the ocean cliffs, tied to a large rock in a ceremonial white gown with a simple leaf crown on his head. His father and Gobber wanted so badly to get him down, to keep him from being what was offered, but they knew they couldn't without severe retaliation from the village.

Hiccup simply thanked them for wanting to help, but said they didn't have to bother. This was bound to happen sooner or later. Granted, he didn't think he would be kicked out of the village as a sacrifice, but it was the same concept. He did wish he could have hugged them one last time, though. It was hard to see them break down like that.

At first, he was keeping a constant eye on the sky, an ear out for any suspicious noises in the forest. He didn't want the dragons to be able to sneak up on him, after all. If he could at least look death in the face, maybe he'd still get a good spot in Valhalla.  
Then the hour turned into half a day, then further to dusk. He was officially bored and had to pee rather badly. He lazily traces shapes in the trees with his eyes while thinking over how stupid this all was.

"Sacrificed to a dragon that no one's ever seen, as part of an ancient ritual that no one knows works. My life is just great." Hiccup blandly stated to thin air. Then that air turned into an upside down dragon snout and he had to blink to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Uh...hi?"

This dragon was definitely like no other dragon he had seen before. As it slipped down from the rock to sit in front of him, he took the time to study it. It had pitch black scales and a large flat head. It had fleshy appendages along the back of it's head and jaw, with a thick neck that lead to a long, streamlined body. It walked on four legs with two large wings on it's back and a tail that had four fins on it, two at the base and two at the tip. But the eyes were what really caught his attention.

They were large and a shade of green very similar to his own. The pupils were currently widened in curiosity instead of the usual hostility he saw in the raiding dragons. They also held intelligence, emotion. He could see so much through those eyes, it made him wonder if all dragons were like this. He tilted his head and the dragon copied him.

"So...uh, what now?"

The dragon tilted it's head the other way and made a warbling sound. He didn't think the dragon knew what to do either.

"This just gets better and better..."

They both sat there for a little bit, just staring at the other waiting for them to make a move. Hiccup sighed.

"So, uh, the reason I'm currently tied to a rock and dressed like this is because the village found some ancient ritual that required a sacrifice to be made. It's suppose to appease the dragons so they stop attacking the village, and I was chosen to be the sacrifice."

He thinks the dragons eyes widened slightly, but wasn't sure. It looked around the area, as if he was expecting this to actually be a trap. When nothing jumped out of the bushes, it looked back at him. With a croon, it walked closer so they were nose to nose. Hiccup leaned back as much as he could, which wasn't really much considering the was flush against the rock already.

The dragon started sniffing him, starting with his hair and moving down across his body. He had the urge to cover himself since he didn't exactly have much doing that at the moment, but kept still to keep from making the dragon think he was going to try something. When the dragon finished his examination, it took a step back and sat on it's haunches.

Now the dragon was staring at him expectantly. Having no idea what it wanted, he smiled nervously. The dragon narrowed it's eyes slightly before attempting to mimic the smile. It was odd-looking, but a smile none the less. But one detail caught Hiccup's attention.

"Toothless? I thought all dragons had-"

Then teeth shot out of the gums and the dragon lunged at him. He yelped and flinched, leaning away as much as he could. When no pain came, he opened his eyes to see what the dragon was doing. It had the rope holding his left hand in it's mouth, and waited for Hiccup to look before pulling. With ease, the rope snapped and Hiccup had free use of his arm again.

While happy his arm was now free, this made even more pressure fall on his other arm. The dragon must have noticed, as a firm paw landed on his chest to hold him still. He groaned from the sudden pressure, but thanked the dragon as he ripped the rest of the ropes. When all of them were gone, he took his paw off and Hiccup dropped to the ground, starting to regain feeling in his legs. The dragon looked at him, worried.

"I'll be fine. Just need to get feeling back in my legs."

The dragon sat in front of him again while he worked on undoing the rope knots on his wrists and ankles. He had just gotten his wrists free when his stomach growled. He hadn't eaten all day, the mob having grabbed him while he was eating breakfast. The dragon looked at him funny.

"Sorry, just hungry."

He rubbed his stomach and the dragon seemed to understand as a few seconds later the dragon was over him hacking up half a fish into his lap. He stared at the dragon incredulously for several moments. The dragon looked at him, the fish, and back again. He did the same and groaned. The dragon wanted him to eat the fish.

"Well, here goes nothing..."

Slowly, he raised the fish to his mouth. Shutting his eyes, he took a bite. It tasted exactly how he expected it to. Absolutely disgusting. Knowing the dragon probably wouldn't appreciate him spitting it back out, he forced himself to chew and swallow, bringing a hand to his mouth to keep from puking it back up. With a shudder, he looked at the dragon and smiled again.

The dragon copied him again, doing a much better job than last time. Hiccup didn't know why, but he wanted to touch the dragon. Wanted to know how the scales would feel under his palm. Setting the fish aside, he got to his knees and reached out to touch the dragon. The dragon stopped smiling and growled, showing some teeth.

Deciding to go for it, he stood on his now working legs and faced the dragon. He raised his hand again, but as he reached for the dragon he turned his head and body away, putting his trust in the dragon not to hurt him. Several nerve wracking seconds later, he felt the smooth scales under his palm. Flinching slightly, he turned to look.

The dragon had pressed his nose into his hand. When he opened his eyes, Hiccup again found himself getting lost in them. He didn't know why, but he felt some kind of connection to this dragon. Like they were two halves of a whole that had just been reconnected to each other. He could see himself in those eyes, and he had a feeling the dragon felt the same.

Then the dragon pulled back and snorted, nose twitching. Hiccup laughed slightly, before the next few seconds turned into a blur. He didn't know what was happening until the ground was suddenly several hundred feet below him. Firm dragon paws were gripping his torso tightly, taking him away from the only place he ever knew. He let out a scream when the dragon nearly dropped him, and let another out as he was tossed in the air.

He didn't fall far, though, as the dragon maneuvered under him to let Hiccup land on his back. Once he was secure, the dragon picked up speed. While one part of his mind was screaming to be put down, another part of him was feeling nothing but excitement. How many Vikings could say they got to fly on the back of a dragon before? Or just fly in general?

Deciding to go for it, he opened his eyes and raised himself up slightly. If the wind hadn't already taken his breath away, the sight before him would have. The sky was a mix of brilliant oranges and reds, telling of the setting sun sinking below the horizon. The ocean reflected these colors in a beautiful way, with the clouds seeming to frame the entire scene.

Forgetting the chill in the air, he raised himself up further and reached up to touch one of the clouds they were passing by. He laughed when his hand did nothing but pass through it, and was fascinated that it simply got covered in water droplets. Were the clouds made of water? That would make sense, since rain and snow came from the clouds.

He hunkered back down to the warm scaly body of his kidnapper with a smile on his face. He scratched around the neck and smiled more when a pleased rumble came from the dragon.

"Thank you. This is amazing."

If they weren't flying, he was pretty sure the dragon would be preening. He rolled his eyes and settled in. He had a feeling that it was going to be a long flight to where ever they were going.

\- - - -

He was woken up by the sound of growling. Blinking his eyes, he looked around. The sun was rising, about an hour or two from the horizon. He was still riding the dragon, which he was mildly surprised about. Must be really far where ever they're going. There were more growls, but not from his companion. Raising himself up, he found the source.

Around them seemed to be an entourage of dragons, at least one of each type plus some that weren't as common to Berk. The one currently growling was a Nadder with shiny blue and yellow scales. She spared him a glance before focusing on his dragon again. They seemed to be having some kind of conversation, and he had a feeling it was about him.

Looking forwards, he wondered where they were going when they passed through some kind of barrier. Opening his eyes again, he gasped at what he saw. They were headed for a large island. It was covered in trees with white sandy beaches. There were several ponds and streams flowing through the land and a large imposing snow topped mountain in the middle. Hundreds of dragons were flying around it or in and out of the many cave entrances on the sides.

As they drew closer, many of the dragons flocked over to them. They greeted the dragon he was on, but sent odd glances at him. He supposed it made sense. He doubted many humans have been here before, it at all. They were headed for one of the larger entrances in the mountain when he was suddenly torn from his dragons back. Looking up, he saw a pure white dragon whose scales glistened in the sun. They looked much like the dragon that brought him here, if a bit smaller and more feminine-looking.

She was taking him away from the mountain and was instead headed for the beach. Looking back, he saw his dragon trying to catch up to them. Then his wings made a familiar shrieking sound and he realized what kind of dragon he was. A Night Fury. The dragon that found him is a Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death. He had to say, the dragon didn't really seem to match what everyone thought they would be like. Then again, he hasn't really seen the dragon all that angry yet, so he just had to wait and see.

When they reached the shore, he was unceremoniously dropped to the ground. He rolled a few times and winced at the pain from impact, but he didn't think anything was broken. He shakily got to his feet and looked around. The white dragon was circling him, looking very much like a predator hunting their prey. More dragons were landing outside of the circle she made, watching. The Night Fury landed next to him, putting himself between him and the...female Night Fury? He should probably come up with names at some point, after his immediate peril was gone.

The two dragons were growling and snarling at each other, likely having some kind of argument. It was clear neither was backing down, both set on whatever side they chose, and he had a feeling the winner would decide if he got to live or not. His friend reared up and flared his wings, and the female did the same. He took several steps back, wanting to be able to jump for cover should a fight break out.

His attention was diverted when a small chirp came from behind him. Turning, he found a miniature Night Fury that had black scales with accents of white on...her? ears, nose, underbelly and paws. She was looking up at him with wide eyes, pupils dilated. Based on the coloring, he figured this must be the hatchling of the two Night Furies, which would make them mates. That would explain why no blows have been exchanged yet. Kneeling, he smiled at the small dragon.

"Hi. My name is Hiccup."

The small dragon tilted her head. Slowly, he raised his hand and offered it to her. She sniffed at it, then prodded it with her nose. He gently scratched the top of her head and she leaned into it with a purr. Two other small Night Fury hatchlings peeked at him from around a larger dragon, and he smiled at them. He could tell they were curious, but not as willing to come close to him.

He noticed the argument had stopped and turned to look. Both dragons were staring at him, neither moving. Figuring it had to do with the fact he was currently touching their hatchling, he slowly stood and backed away, not breaking eye contact. His friend relaxed, but the white dragon rushed over to her hatchling. She probably though he had hurt her daughter and was making sure she was alright. When she was done, she turned a scrutinizing look at him before ushering her kids away.

His friend snorted at her before turning to him. He offered his back, and Hiccup climbed on. They took back off for the mountain, nothing interrupting them this time.

\- - - -

It's been six months since Hiccup was sacrificed by his own people and taken to the Dragon's Nest. He had to say, he liked it here. It took a little while for the dragons to get use to him, and some were still wary around him, but things have smoothed out. He's been doing pretty good with learning the dragon's language. Granted, he can't actually speak it, but he can at least understand it.

Toothless has been good to him, always making sure he's fed and comfortable. He's also pretty sure the dragon adopted him. Nubless has been less friendly with him, but at least she doesn't glare at him all the time anymore. Another couple of months and she'll probably come around. Their three hatchlings have been a blast to play with too. It took a little for all of them to warm up to him, but now their parents will find the four of them sleeping in a pile.

Hiccup was surprised at how quickly he became use to being here. He was always relaxed around the dragons, even when they didn't feel the same around him. It was odd, like something in him just belonged here among the scaly beasts that use to raid his former home.

He was also able to get the raids to stop for the most part. He found out that the reason for them was because the dragons lacked enough food for everyone and couldn't fish efficiently enough to feed all the dragons. He was able to use his opposable thumbs to help make nets for the dragons to use, as well as make a sort of storage area to keep any surplus they might get for the winter, even if it didn't snow much here from all the dragon heat.

He was also planning to get Toothless to take him to Berk for a visit. His father and Gobber were probably taking his sacrifice harder than anyone, and he felt guilty for letting them think he was dead for so long. The least he could do is let them know he was alive and well, even if he wasn't going to be going back to stay.

But the major difference is that here, he was happy. He didn't have all these expectations of him, no one was pushing him down for something he can't actually do. The dragons here loved him unconditionally, and he felt the same for them. If given the option, he would chose here in a heartbeat. He just wished he could find a way to easily break it to the world that dragons weren't the mindless beasts everyone thought they were. Maybe he could try to convince his father when they went for a visit.

A warble behind him tore his view from the sunset he had been watching. Toothless was standing there with a mouth full of fish, a clear sign that is was time for dinner. He smiled and walked inside, taking his share. The raw fish use to bother him, but he's mostly gotten use to it. He still preferred it cooked, but would eat it raw if he had too.

Dart landed on his back and threw her head over his shoulder demanding scratches. He obliged her as Pouncer and Ruffrunner ran around his feet, jumping around and warbling at him how they found this shiny rock down at the beach. Nubless was already at their 'dinner spot' eating. She sent a look at him, but quickly went back to eating. Oh yeah, she was warming up to him.

Toothless lit a fire for him and he speared his fish to cook. The three hatchlings grabbed their fish and each settled with someone, him getting Pouncer this time as he crawled into his lap while munching on his fish. Hiccup idly scratched him while he waited for his fish to cook. Looking around, he smiled. He found his family through the most unexpected way, and he couldn't be happier for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this little one shot. Sorry I haven't been uploading anything new, things have been kinda busy lately.


End file.
